The invention relates to a light-emitting composite arrangement for stationary arrangement in an interior of an aircraft, comprising a base layer and a covering layer, wherein the covering layer is a prepreg layer, comprising a core portion, which is arranged, at least in some areas, between the base layer and the upper covering layer, comprising at least one lighting device, which is integrated in the core portion.